


Butterflies || Johnten

by byunsbbh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Ten, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NCT U, angst bitch, johnten, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunsbbh/pseuds/byunsbbh
Summary: In which Ten is a simple orphan who has never known love, and Johnny is a local barista who just wants to open up to someone for once.————~ for tala, one of my most wonderful and supportive readers. i love you ♡ ~





	1. Chapter 1

_May 16th, 2011_

The waves crashed over Ten’s body forcefully, threatening to knock him off of his feet. The water was frigid like ice, stabbing into his skin like a thousand tiny knives. The sky above his head was a bright pink, and the sand beneath his feet was soft and smooth.

It was the most peaceful setting ever.

He felt at ease, something new for him. Due to the past few months, with the constant worrying and anxiety, he felt that he was always on edge. So, taking a break to relax in the deep Atlantic ocean was something that seemed to calm him, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

However, the moment was only brief, for the sound of one of his foster siblings calling his name from afar awoke him from his peaceful trance.

“Ten! You need to come here!” the voice, a small, female one, called from a distance. “Mama needs you!” 

Ten turned his head to look down the beach, wiping his soaked, black hair out of his eyes as he watched his sister wave for him. 

She was standing on the sand with Ten’s two other foster siblings, Mikey and Acacia, and their foster mother, a short plump woman with curly red hair.

With a nod and a disappointed sigh, Ten made his way out of the water and slowly down the beach. He felt heavy and weighed down, not just from the water clinging to his swimming trunks, but from the nervous feeling in his heart.

He knew what this meant.

Once he was standing in front of Lee, his older “sister” who had called for him, he felt like crying. Her blue eyes shined down on him, pitting him. 

“Ten, baby,” his foster mother, Cheyanne Laurence, whispered softly as she grabbed his hand, “let’s go inside.”

Cheyanne’s home was near the beach. It was a run-down old cottage with only 3 bedrooms, just a tiny forgotten place on the coast of North Carolina. It was the most crowded and poverty-stricken home that he had ever stayed in, but it was the best. It was the place that had felt more like home than anywhere else. 

Cheyanne sat Ten down at the table, where she handed him a few cookies from the pantry beside of him, obviously to try and make him feel better.

She treated him like a baby even though he was 15, but he didn’t mind at all. No one had ever given him so much attention, so much love.

Mikey sat down next to Ten, giving him a sad smile, which lit up his dark, chocolate skin. His curly black hair fell into his eyes, making him look more wild and rugged than ever. Ten had always aspired to be more like his older brother Mikey, more loose and laid-back.

Acacia sat down on Ten’s other side, simply staring down into her hands as she did. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulder, hiding her face from her brother like a curtain. She was younger than Ten, more innocent and afraid. She had no idea what was going on, but she did know that it wasn’t anything good. 

Then, lastly, Cheyanne and Lee took a seat across from the three children, looking sorrowful as they did.

“I figure you know what this is about,” Cheyanne whispered, her strong southern accent seeping out into her words as she stared into Ten’s eyes.

Ten nodded, feeling sick as he did.

“I’m so sorry,” Cheyanne whispered as she grabbed ahold of one of Ten’s hands, looking genuinely upset as she did. “I really am. I love you so much, you know that, but there’s no way that I can take care of you no more. There’s not enough money, even with what the state gives us. I have to let someone go, and they all been here longer than you, you see?” 

Ten nodded again, not knowing what to say. Of course, he was the one who had to leave. It was always him. 

“I uh...I tried to find you somewhere in Thailand, maybe to try an’ reconnect you with your people? But, I got nothin’, baby,” Cheyanne whispered as she wiped tears from her eyes with one of her thick, manicured fingers. “I hope you understand. I’m sending you somewhere better than here, somewhere nice. Be excited, baby!You know Chicago? You’re going to the big city! My baby is gon’ be in the big city!”

It was then that Ten began to cry, sobs shaking his entire body.

“I don’t wanna go!” Ten cried, feeling sorrow overwhelm him.

It didn’t feel real. It didn’t feel right. This was supposed to be his home forever. Leaving had always felt out of the question. 

He had only been in America for 5 years, but during all of that time, he had been in twelve homes. And, during all of that, this home had been his favorite.

The most caring and beautiful place he had ever gotten to live in was being ripped away after only a year, and the pain was sharp and horrible. 

Cheyanne sighed as tears slid down her puffy cheeks. “I know, baby, but you have my number. You call me anytime, alright? We will always be your family. I love you so much.”

After many, many hugs and tears, Ten finally managed to pack his things and said his last goodbyes to North Carolina just a few days later.

Cheyanne gave him a bus ticket, which took him miles and miles away, over lonely roads and through quiet days and nights. And, when his stop finally came, he had never felt more alone, so afraid.

The only person waiting at the bus stop in Illinois was a man in a brown suit carrying a large, black bag. He had salt and pepper hair, almond-shaped grey eyes, and frown on his face.  

“Are you...Mr. Andrews?” Ten had asked as he approached him, wanting to cry again.

He hated meeting new parents, especially cold and distant ones like the man before him. 

The man nodded once, not even looking Ten in the eyes. “Yes. Now, come on. We don’t have time to waste.” 

So, it was then that Ten began his new life, one that he was sure had to be at _least_ mediocre. He told himself that he would make the most of out it, do amazing things, and meet even more amazing people in Chicago.

He had to.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii so i thought i’d update again just to give anyone reading this something else other than a sort of prologue ig? i hope y’all like it and will keep reading this is my first nct fic so sorry if it sucks ASSHOLE

_June 6th, 2018_

 

Ten sighs as he slams his laptop shut, completely exhausted. He's been working on a new beat, something fresh and excited to sell to another desperate singer in need of a producer.

He had found his passion in music two years ago, when his father had made him take dance classes. From there, everything had just blossomed. Music, from singing to dancing to creating, had become his everything.

Now, however, he is quite tired of it for once. It's 2 pm in the bustling city of Chicago, and Ten is ready to stop staring at a screen and get out of the house.

Eagerly, he pulls on a t-shirt and shorts and makes his way downstairs in the house that he has lived in for seven years.

He knows that he should've moved out of Allan Andrews' home years ago, but living in the large house in an even larger city is much easier than trying to find his own place. Plus, Allan has no problem with Ten staying for as long as he needs.

So, he greets Ten with a smile when he sees him enter the kitchen.

"Hey, bud," Allan greets him as he sips on his coffee. 

Ten grins at him. "Hey. I'm gonna go out, alright?"

Allan rolls his eyes as he grabs the newspaper off of the counter. "You don't have to give me a play-by-play now, you know. You're an adult, Ten.”

Ten chuckles as he pulls on his sneakers and opens his front door.

"Right. I keep forgetting. See you later."

Outside, in the bright summer sun, Ten takes a moment to be thankful for his current situation.

When he had first met Allan Andrews, a successful business man with a desire for someone to share his wealth with, Ten had been skeptical. His new foster parent had been quite distant at first, keeping to himself and leaving Ten to his thoughts most of the time.

However, as the years passed, he grew warmer. He smiled more. He surprised Ten with gifts and showed him the beautiful things in life. He pitied Ten, but Ten didn’t mind pity; good things usually came out of pity. 

Allan is more like a brother than a father, but Ten doesn’t mind. He supports the boy and his dreams. That is  enough for Ten.

As Ten walks down the sidewalk, feeling invigorated in the fresh air, he feels a craving for coffee. The scent from the kitchen had stuck with him, and this causes his feet to slowly lead him down into the city and to a small cafe, one that Allan had showed him years ago.

Inside, it's cool and practically empty, only containing maybe two or three customers inside. Ten feels content as he makes his way up to the counter to order; he's always liked when restaurants aren't too crowded.

An employee he's seen here quite often, a short woman with fading blue hair, greets him with a smile and takes his order. He pays and then stands to wait for a few moments, browsing on his phone and sending a few texts to friends he'd made in high school as he does.

It's then that he hears a voice call his name, one that sounds nothing like the one that took his order.

"Order 88?" the voice calls.

It's male, not too deep but still masculine. And, when Ten puts his phone in his pocket and turns around to get his drink, he freezes on the spot.

The man holding his drink is attractive, so _very_ attractive. His soft-looking fluffy black hair is parted down the middle, and his eyes are sharp yet round and innocent. His smile is exquisite, and for a moment, Ten doesn't know how to breathe.

"Uh, thanks," Ten mutters as he quickly grabs his drink and rushes to the back of the store to the bench that he usually sits at, all-too-aware of the blush on his cheeks as he does.

He plops down in his seat, panic flooding over his entire body as he does. He's so close to throwing up that he can't even bring himself to drink his latte. 

_It's happening again._

_It's happening again._

He begins to breathe heavily as his heart thumps.

What he's feeling at the moment is something he's tried his hardest to push down since he was twelve, something that he swore was just phase.

However, he can't deny the fact that his heart fluttered when he saw the man at the counter. He can's deny what’s real and what is bound to become his reality one day or another.

It's then that Ten feels a tap on his shoulder. He jumps up in his seat as he whips around to face the man from the counter, smiling brighter than ever.

“Hey! I noticed you seemed kinda...unwell at the counter? I wanted to check up on you. Is your coffee and well...everything else okay?” the man asked, looking at Ten with shining, concern-filled eyes.

Ten looks away immediately, feeling butterflies in his stomach as his cheeks turn red.

“Uh, yeah, I’m cool. Thanks for asking,” Ten whispers, desperate for the man to go away.

However, to his dismay, the man decides to take a seat across from Ten at the booth, sighing as he does.

His honey skin glows as he smiles over at an all-too-flustered Ten.

“What’s your name?” he asks with a grin.

Ten scoffs as he stares down at the table. “You’re awfully friendly, aren’t you.”

The man chuckles sheepishly. “Kind of, but seriously, name?”

Ten sighs. “I’m Ten.”

As he speaks, he looks up at the boy, who’s raising his eyebrows at him.

“Ten? Like the number?” 

Ten nods as he forces himself to take a swig of his coffee just to have something else to focus on. “Yeah. I’m from Thailand. It’s a nickname thing there. Look it up if you want.” 

The boy nods. “Interesting. Well, I’m Johnny. Johnny Seo.”

Ten nods along, wanting this to end. He wants Johnny, the boy who makes his heart do jumping jacks, to go the _fuck_ away. He’s stressing Ten out.

“So uh, are you originally from Thailand? Or were you born here?” Johnny asks as he makes himself more comfortable in his seat.

Ten resists the urge to groan.

“I’m from there,” he responds, trying to keep his thoughts steady.

Johnny nods, looking surprised. “Wow, your English is so good! That’s crazy! I’ve lived here my whole life, but my parents are from Korea. I want to go one day. My Korean is pretty decent, if I do say so myself.”

As he speaks, he shows off that irresistible smile, and Ten decides that enough is enough.

“Well, I hope you get to go, but for now, I think that this is goodbye,” he announces as he rises to his feet, wiping his palms on his jeans as he does. “My dad wants me home soon.”

Johnny scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “Dad? How old are you?”

_Shit._

“Twenty-two,” Ten mumbles as he stares down at his hands.

Johnny laughs, a sound that makes Ten’s stomach do summersaults. It’s clear and warm like summertime rain, flooding over Ten’s body with ease.

”And you’re still answering to your dad? I stopped that right when I turned eighteen. Five years later and I’m doing well on my own,” Johnny explains as he rises to his feet as well. 

Ten nods, not knowing how to reply. “Well, I really have to go now.” 

“Oh yeah, well, I’ll see you around then? Here’s my number.”

And, as Johnny speaks, he pulls a tiny piece of paper out of the front pocket of his green shirt.

“Do you just have your number on you all of the time?” Ten asks, accepting the paper and letting a tiny smile appear on his lips as he does. 

Johnny shrugs as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. “I never know when I might need it. I’ll text you, alright?”

Ten nods. “Right. It was nice meeting you.

Johnny grins again, and Ten swears that he’s having trouble breathing. “You too, number Ten.”

And, with that Ten is speeding out of the door, not even bothering to take his expensive drink with him.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back AGAIN bitches!

Ten wants to throw his phone out of the window. As soon as it buzzes, he feels sick to his stomach; he knows who it is.

**Johnny: hey number ten! wyd?**

Ten stares down at the screen, trying his best to think of something to type. He tries to tell himself to just reply like he would to a friend from school, but the fluttery feeling deep within him tells him not to do so. 

**Me: not really anything...wbu?**

Ten sighs, his thoughts running wild as he waits for a reply. Johnny is going to think he's the driest person ever. He's going to-

_Wait._

Ten catches himself caught up in his own frantic thoughts. Why does he care so much what some overly-friendly _barista_ thinks?

He tries to tell himself that he's just eager to make a good impression, but he knows this feeling.

He's felt this over and over again throughout his life even though he's tried to push it down as much as possible. And, as he usually does when he feels like this, he begins to panic.

He's been here before. He's freaked out at his own thoughts. He's been through all of the _"Am I Gay?!"_ quizzes. No matter how much he pushes it down, it always manages to make its way back up. The feeling within him is like a monster that he locks within a cage deep in his chest, always begging to be set free.

However, he has one last resort, one last way to keep the monster at bay, and when he sees Johnny's next message, he knows that he has to take action.

**Johnny: thinking of you. i'd love to hang sometime**

 ————

The house that Ten sits within is quite roomy, but it's cozy and calm. The walls are a deep brown color, and the carpet beneath his socks is white. On the wall, there are various pieces of art. The sofa beneath him is comfortable and soft. All in all, Lacey's house is pretty nice.

Lacey is a friend from high school, someone Ten met when he was a Junior. From day one, she was head-over-heels for him, desperate for his affection.

Ten had never really said _no_ to her. He had simply told her that he didn't want a relationship at the time. Now, however, he knows that Lacey is his only chance. 

He hadn't spoken to her in quite a few months, so he was scared that she wouldn't have a thing for him anymore when he called her earlier. However, the excitement in her voice as she spoke to him told Ten that she was more in love than ever.

So, here he sits in her living room, waiting patiently for her to come back from the bathroom.

He ignores his phone buzzing in his pocket, refusing to give Johnny any attention. He cant succumb now, not when he's trying to fix himself.

It's then that Lacey enters the room, and Ten does have to admit to himself that she's very attractive. She had a nice, well-proportioned and curved body, curly brown hair, and beautifully tanned skin. Her green eyes glow as she takes a seat next to him, her excitement evident in them as she bathes in the sight of Ten's face.

"You're looking great," she comments as her eyes scan over Ten's body.

Ten nods, trying to keep calm. "So are you. How've you been?" 

She shrugs. "Alright, I suppose. I work as a secretary for some snobby bitch, but it pays well, so I don't mind. How about you?"

Ten smiles. "I make music for people. It sounds dumb, I know, but it’s fun.”

Lacey scoffs as she grins back. “Uh, that's cool, Ten. I always told you that you were talented! Now, look at you, entering the music industry! You’ll be a star one day! I already see it happening.”

Ten blushes a bit as he waves her off. "Please. You think too highly of me. You always have.”

It's then that Lacey places a hand on his thigh, and Ten tries his best to keep from puking from being so nervous.

"You're too hard on yourself. Now, would you like a drink?" Lacey asks with a bright grin, her eyes bright with passion-filled fire.

Ten nods. "Duh."

———— 

When Ten wakes up next to a woman, he almost doesn't know how he got here. Then, the events from the previous evening come flooding back to him, and he feels sick to his stomach.

He and Lacey had caught up and gotten along well, just like they did back in high school. They laughed together as they drank, and for once, Ten felt free and calm.

Then, when things took a turn, he forced himself not to back out. The calm feeling was gone, replaced by anxiety and fear.

However, he told himself to keep going. He told himself to kiss her, to let his hands run up and down her back. He told himself that it was good for him, that he had to push himself to do what was right.

And, when she led him to her room, he didn't even hesitate to give his virginity up to a long-time friend. Sure, the sex had been enjoyable, but only if he didn't focus on the real situation and just on the pleasure. 

That alone was enough to tell him that he was in fact fucking _gay,_ and there was nothing that he could do about it. 

Carefully, Ten sits up and grabs his phone, wondering what time it is.

At first, he's thankful to see that it's only eleven. Then, however, he sees a text.

**Johnny: bad at replying i see...it's to be expected from pretty boys like you**

Ten sighs as he runs a hand through his messy hair. He had completely forgotten about Johnny until now. Maybe it would be good to talk to him. Maybe it would get his mind off of his not-so-new realization.

So, as silently as he can, he gets out of Lacey's comfortable bed and pulls on his clothes. And, in moments, he has slipped away.

On his way back home, he decides to reply to his friend from the coffee shop. Sitting in the bus can be quite boring, so he figures it's all he has left to do.

**Me: sorry about that. i was a little busy. hope ur having a good morning!**

 And, in only seconds, there's a reply.

**Johnny: ah number ten returns! how about lunch with me today? ;)**

Ten resists the urge to laugh out loud.

**Me: ur always so straightforward lol**

**Johnny: it's better to just say what i want to say instead of messing around. how's 2:30? give me your address and i can pick you up.**

Usually, Ten would decline such an offer. Dates scare him, especially with _boys._ However, for some reason, he doesn't even hesitate before accepting and giving the barista his address.

As soon as Ten has made his way home and through the door, Allan is standing there waiting for him with a grin on his face.

"Well good morning," he says with a smirk.

Ten rolls his eyes. "Hey."

"I know where you were, and let me just say, it sure did take you long enough," Allan explains as he chuckles.

He then starts to walk towards the kitchen, and Ten follows, curious of what his guardian has to say.

"What do you mean?"

Allan chuckles a little louder as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "I mean, you finally had _sex!_ At twenty- _two!_ A little late for kids these days, hm?"

Ten immediately feels his cheeks turn red. "How'd you know?"

Allan then begins to cackle, his wide smile spreading across his face. "Well, when my son leaves the house in the evening and decides not to show up until the next morning looking completely out of it, I can only imagine what kind of _shit_ he was up to!" 

Ten groans as he begins to walk away. "Well, I'm going to get ready to go again soon. After all, I'm a pretty busy guy.”

"Did you use a condom?"

Ten freezes in his steps, his heart immediately dropping into his ass.

_Did he?_

"Yeah, duh," Ten replies, though he doesn't know if what he said is true.

The events of the night before are hazy.

Quickly, he makes his way up to his room and shoots a text to Lacey, praying that he was smart during his drink and desperate plan.

**Me: Hey. Sorry I had to go. Btw, I was wondering if I used a condom last night? Just curious. Can't really remember lol.**

Soon afterwards, he begins to get dressed for lunch with Johnny, praying with everything he's got that he didn't just get one of his best friends pregnant.


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii sorry it took so long to update ! i’ve been sick and i started school sooooo but thank u 200 reads already?! u guys r AWESOME I LOVE U

Ten almost can't focus on Johnny speaking to him. His new friend had picked him for lunch at a fast food place a few minutes ago, but his mind had been somewhere else the entire time. His thoughts are all on the fact that he may not have used protection last night.

He may become a father.

He knows that he didn't bring condoms with him, but maybe Lacey had some? Maybe he pulled out just in time? He's not sure. All he knows is that his whole world could fall apart from one desperate action.

"Ten?" Johnny asks, his voice snapping Ten out of his frantic thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

Ten nods immediately as he stares out the window of the car. "Yes, just a little stressed."

Johnny hums as the car pulls into the parking lot. "Well, maybe I could help with that. My _charm_ mixed with a little greasy food can help anyone!"

Ten rolls his eyes at Johnny'a cringe-worthy words, but he can't help but smile as he does.

Inside, the restaurant smells of fries and sweat, but Ten doesn't really mind. He grew up in fast food restaurants. Sometimes the dollar menu contained the only food that he could afford to eat.

He follows Johnny up to the counter, where they both order their food. Johnny, being the _gentleman_ he is, pays for Ten's meal. They then stand to the side and wait for their number to be called.

Ten has to admit that Johnny looks quite stunning, decked out in a red flannel tucked into black jeans with brown boots. He's giving Ten a pretty edgy vibe, which clashes well with Ten's pastel pink shirt and yellow shoes.

"So, tell me more about you," Johnny asks, his voice low as he smirks at Ten.

Ten shrugs. Talking about his past is something that he rarely does. Not even Allan knows everything about him. No one ever will, and Johnny is no exception.

"I only lived in Thailand until I was almost eleven. I still remember it, though, and I'm still fluent in the language. I'm more comfortable with English though," Ten explains, trying to dodge the more sensitive subjects.

"Would you ever like to go back?" Johnny asks with a grin.

Ten shrugs again. "Maybe. It would be fun, but enough about me. What about you?"

Johnny smiles as his cheeks turn pink. He's so effortlessly perfect, glowing in the yellow lights in the restaurant.

"Chicago has been my home for...forever, so I don't have a cool backstory like you," he replies.

_If only he knew..._

"I like to take pictures, though. I'm actually attending college for a business degree so that I can open my own photography place!"

Ten chuckles. "Are you any good?"

Johnny shrugs, his dark eyes lighting up as he does. "I don't know. You'll have to be the judge of that. Is there anything you do for fun?"

Just as he speaks, their number, 156, is called. Johnny takes the food from the woman, giving her a quick thank you before leading Ten to a table near a large window.

The two sit down together, and Ten immediately begins to dig in. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"I like to make music and dance," Ten finally replies to Johnny's question after a few fries. "I sing sometimes, too, but it's not really a normal thing for me to do. I sell music, and I attend dance school."

"Do you go to college?"

Ten shakes his head as he sips on his Dr. Pepper. "No. I've had enough of school. All of my friends went to fancy colleges. One of them even got into the University of Chicago! Can you believe that?"

Johnny chuckles as he stares into Ten's eyes. "Crazy. College is kind of fun, though. _Way_ better than high school."

Ten waves him off as he bites into his burger. "All school sucks ass. I don't need it. I'm making a living on my own."

Johnny shrugs as he shoves a few fries into his mouth. "Anyway, what do you have planned for today?"

Ten scoffs. "Not much. I don't really do stuff. I make music, eat, and sleep. That's a pretty eventful life if you ask me!"

Johnny rolls his eyes at his friend. "Let me take you to the movies tomorrow. Or shopping? Or on a walk? I would do it today, but I have work this evening."

Ten raises his eyebrows at Johnny as he takes another drink. "You sure are eager to hang out with me, huh?"

Johnny smiles wider than he ever has, looking happier than ever. "Obviously. You're fun, number Ten.” 

After the two finish their food, they sit in the restaurant chatting away. Ten finds it impossibly easy to just talk to Johnny, discussing music and the weather and high school. The conversation flows smoothly, running through Ten's body delicately like water in a stream.

And, when it's time to go, he's actually pretty disappointed. His heart drops as Johnny stops his car in front of his house to let Ten out.

"I had a lot of fun," Johnny mumbles with a smirk as he stares over at Ten.

Ten nods. "Yeah, me too. Tomorrow?"

Johnny winks at Ten, cackling as he does. "Of course."

Once Ten is back inside of his empty home (Allan is at work), he decides to start working on a new beat. He's pretty tight on money, so something new could keep him afloat for at least another month or two.

However, just as he's opening his laptop, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

Johnny had let him forget about Lacey, draining him of all stress and worry. Now, however, the panic is back and more extreme than ever.

**Lace: No. I made you pull out though. Should be good. Hopefully...**


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am So Sorry i have been so slow w updates y’all school sucks and writers block been kickin my butt! sorry for the short and terrible chapter :/ i’ll work harder

By a week after the "date" at Mcdonald's, Ten decides that Johnny is without-a-doubt one of the best people he's ever met.

They text nonstop. He can barely focus on work or on dance class. Ten's mind belongs to his phone, where he can soak up every one of the other man's words. He finds himself in the familiar coffee shop almost every day, spending hours standing by the counter and chatting away with his newfound obsession.

And, Johnny's voice is in his ear all night, talking away on the phone until Ten eventually drifts asleep.

It's a beautiful thing, something Ten has never experienced with any of his other friends. Johnny feels so special, so wonderful. They connection they have makes him feel safe, cared for even. Ten is finding himself falling deeper and deeper into the man's dark eyes every day, being hypnotized by their curious glow.

Today, he's made his way to the shop in jeans a t-shirt, excited to tell Johnny about the new beat he'd created last night. However, he intends to leave out one part, the part where he created the upbeat and lively sounds with Johnny's laugh in his mind.

"Hey!" he calls as he enters, smiling over at the familiar man behind the counter.

Johnny grins back at him, and Ten realizes that he could never ever get enough of that smile.

"You're just in time for my break," Johnny says as he makes his way over to Ten, who feels weightless as his eyes lock with the other man's.

"Wanna sit?" Ten asks, trying to hide his blush as he gestures over towards their usual booth.

Johnny nods as Ten begins to make his way over to his seat. As he sinks down into the booth, he notices that Johnny is staring at him quite intently.

"What is it? Is there something in my teeth?" Ten asks, immediately feeling embarrassed as he runs his tongue across his teeth.

Johnny scoffs as he shakes his head. "No, you just...you look nice today. Did you do something special with your hair?"

Ten shakes his head as he giggles. "No. I look the same as I always do. Maybe you're just seeing things."

After maybe fifteen minutes of talking as they usually do, getting lost in one another's words and thoughts, Johnny suddenly stands.

"I have to get back to work, but what are you up to later? Around 4?" he asks as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his brown pants.

Ten shrugs. "Nothing, unless you'd like to change that."

Johnny raises his eyebrows as he nods. "Eager, I see. Well, I'll be at your place to pick you up at 4:30. Be ready."

 

————

 

By 4:15, Ten is already nervous as he slips on his Converse. He doesn't know what it is about Johnny, but the barista makes Ten's heart do such strange things, things that he can no longer deny. He knows that he’s beginning to like Johnny. Even though the thought is _terrifying_ , it’s a thought that he cannot ignore.

By 4:30, he's outside of his home, trying his best to not pay attention to the fact that Allan is staring at him from inside of the house. His father probably thinks that Ten's on his way to meet his new "girlfriend."

By 4:45, Ten's a little nervous. Johnny has never been late to pick him up, not once. Maybe it's just traffic. Maybe it's nothing to worry about.

By 5, Ten's back inside on his couch, feeling ready to cry. Johnny hasn't answered any texts or calls, and he's thirty minutes late. Great.

And, by 5:45, Ten is back in a t-shirt and boxers in his bed, staring at his laptop with a disappointed heart.

Still no answer from Johnny. He tells himself that he's foolish, that it's his fault for being so dull and unentertaining. Getting stood up is probably all on him, and he knows it.

Another hour into self pity time, Ten hears a knock at the front door. He ignores it, burrowing his head further into his blankets as he listens to Allan open the door downstairs. It's probably one of his foster father's friends here for a game of poker or a quick drink.

However, when he hears footsteps being to ascend up the stairs after the front door closes, things begin to get odd.

And, the situation somehow gets even weirder when there's a knock at Ten's door. 

"Yeah?" he calls, not even bothering to look over at the door.

"Hey."

Ten feels as though his heart has stopped  beating as the voice echoes through the room, soft yet so loud at the same time. It shakes him to the core, and he's too scared to face the person in the doorway.

"I know I'm late, like _really_ late. It's like, six right now, but I was hoping that you'd still want to go somewhere with me," Johnny whispers, sending shivers down Ten's spine.

With a sigh, Ten sits up, still keeping his blanket over his bare legs as he stares over at his friend.

"I look like shit, and you’ve already pissed me off. I think the time for going out has passed," Ten grumbles as he runs a hand through his messy hair.

Johnny grins. He looks ethereal, wearing dark jeans and a denim jacket. He's comfortable but so handsome, as he usually does.

"Then, could I stay here? With you?"

Ten sighs, wanting to turn him down but not having the heart to do so. He could never say no to that innocent smile and those shining eyes.

“Fine,” Ten grumbles as he rests his head in his hands, “just for a little bit. I’m still mad at you, you know.” 

Johnny chuckles as he takes a few steps towards the bed, seeming tentative as he stares into Ten’s eyes.

“Can I sit?” 

Ten shrugs as he crosses his arms, not knowing what to do or say.

Johnny slowly sinks down onto the edge of Ten’s bed, looking remorseful as he stares down into his hands.

“I feel so bad,” Johnny mumbles as he runs a hand through his long hair. “I...I let you down. I got caught up at home, and I completely forgot about everything. I’m so, so sorry Ten. I wish you understood that.” 

As he speaks, he looks over at Ten, and the other man can’t help but melt at his gaze.

“It...It’s okay, I suppose,” Ten replies with a sigh as he rubs at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I made you feel bad.”

He’s officially given up on being angry; he’s much too weak.

Johnny begins to giggle, and suddenly, in mere seconds, he’s leaning over. Suddenly, his lips, soft and smooth, are on Ten’s.

The kiss is soft and sweet, like fresh honey on a summer day. After recovering from the initial shock, Ten melts into it, feeling waves of pleasure run over him as he lets himself get lost in Johnny’s lips. 

Then, it’s over just as suddenly as it started. 

“Fuck,” Johnny grumbles as he pulls back suddenly, leaving Ten silently begging for more, “I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me.” 

Ten scoffs as he raises his eyebrows in confusion. “You think I _hate you?_ That was amazing.”

Johnny’s eyes widen as he smiles brightly. “Really? Oh...um...okay.”

And, with that, Ten lies back on his bed, not wanting to ruin the sweet and pure moment that surrounds him. Johnny then joins him, lying down next to the boy whose stomach is doing jumping jacks.

And, in this moment, Ten knows that he has never ever been happier. 


	6. aight

i love y’all so much the support u give me is so wonderful i’ll continue to update jus to make u happy


	7. Seven

The day after Ten's first kiss with a boy, he can already tell that something has shifted within him.

His heart thumps anytime Johnny comes to mind. He feels jittery and somehow more alive than he had been before. He had always imagined what it would be like to feel another man's lips on his, and it was just as he had hoped.

It was better than any kiss with a woman, more electrifying, more intense. It excited him more than full on _sex_ with Lacey had, making him want to jump up and down with joy at any given moment. 

The feeling of being absolutely infatuated with the mere thought of his "friend" clings to him as Ten makes his way downstairs for breakfast. A smile adornes his flushed face as he enters the kitchen.

Allan scoffs at his son as he looks up from his newspaper. "Someone is happy this morning!”

Ten grins even wider as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "I'm just in a good mood for once. Is that so strange?"

Allan shrugs as he runs a hand through his hair. "Well, I suppose not. How's the music going?"

Ten sighs as he takes a seat at the table across from his father, who looks at him with care in his eyes.

Ten has always appreciated the fact that Allan, a busy, middle-aged business man with concerns of his own, still finds time to wonder how Ten is doing, something that most of his other foster parents never did.

"Music is fine," Ten replies as he sips on his drink. "I have a lot of people wanting new stuff, so good money should be coming in."

As he says this, his phone buzzes from within the pocket of his sweatpants. He grabs it and peeks at the notification as Allan begins to speak.

However, the older man's words are drowned out by the pumping of Ten's heart as he opens the new text.

**Johnny: miss you...coffee shop today?? i'd like to kiss you a little more, if you'd like.**

Ten can barely contain his smile, his heart doing flips as he fills with an unimaginable amount of joy and excitement.

"Ten?"

Ten looks up at Allan, who's glancing at him curiously.

"Too busy down there to talk with your old man?"

Ten frowns at his own actions as he gives Allan a remorseful stare. "I'm sorry. What was it?"

Allan waves him off. "Nothing important. Who are you talking to?"

Ten shrugs. "Just my friend."

"The same friend from last night?"

Ten nods as he rises to his feet. "Yeah, I've actually got to meet him soon. Talk to you later?"

Allan chuckles as he picks up his paper once more. "Yeah, yeah. Have fun."

 

 

At the coffee shop, Ten doesn’t find Johnny working, but instead in their usual booth waiting for him. He wears a red button-up, white jeans, and red sneakers.

The way Johnny smiles at Ten, who simply wears an old t-shirt and ripped jeans, makes him want to squeal.

“Not working today?” Ten asks as he takes a seat across from his new favorite human being.

Johnny grins. “I took today off. I wanted to see you.”

As he speaks, he rises to his feet and holds his hand out to Ten, who stares up at him with wide eyes.

“Come on. We’re going on a date,” Johnny announces with a grin bright enough to light up the night sky.

“A date?”

As Ten asks, he hesitantly takes Johnny’s hand, which is much larger than his own. It’s warm and sweet, making him feel safe and secure.

“Yes, a date. Not a huge one, just a little outing. Just us two. Sound fun?” Johnny whispers softly as he leads Ten out of the shop and into the warm air outside.

Ten grins to himself as he clings onto Johnny, feeling like a little kid again as all of his worries completely fade away.

“Yes. Very fun.” 

Johnny leads Ten down the city streets, allowing both of them to fade into the restless, busy city, as if everything is beneath them.

Ten cannot remember a time when he had felt so free, so absolutely careless. His heart feels so open, so absolutely _wonderful_. All because of Johnny Seo and his wonderfully contagious energy. 

And, by the time they have arrived at a park near an elementary school that Ten has driven by a few times before, he feels as though nothing could ever beat this indescribable feeling of unconditional joy.

“A park?” Ten asks curiously as Johnny leads him over towards the swings, which are completely empty like the rest of the park. 

The park is small but nice, with a few swings, a slide, and a tiny play house, which sit on fresh, red mulch. 

Johnny grins as he flops down on one of the swings, looking gorgeous in the bright sunlight. “Yes! I used to play here when I was little. It means a lot to me, and I thought you’d like it. Do you?”

Ten immediately nods as he takes a seat in the swing next to Johnny’s. “Yeah. It’s peaceful. I never really played at parks as a kid, though, so it feels weird.”

With a sympathetic frown, Johnny takes Ten’s hand in his, something that Ten could never ever get enough of.

“Well, you can make up for all of that lost time with me, hm?”

Ten smiles to himself as Johnny hops up from the swing and begins to run about on the mulch, swinging his arms about like a fool as he heads for the slide. Hesitantly, Ten follows, watching with a love-infected heart as Johnny disappears from the entrance of the slide and reappears at the end. 

He’s grinning like an idiot, his face glowing with a childlike innocence that Ten has never seen as he does.

Johnny Seo an angel, just waiting for Ten to confess his sins so that he may take him up to the wonderful heaven that he calls home, and Ten cannot wait for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn lol sorry for the shitty ass filler chapter i have bad writers block and honestly just feel like crap i’m sorrryyyy i’ll try to update more :(


	8. sorry yall

so as u may have noticed i have a severe case of writers block. i’m also going through an extremely difficult and negative period in my life. i’m sorry if this story never continues. i had great plans for it, but finding motivation is difficult. i’m financially struggling and not mentally stable. i’m so sorry. please, don’t be upset.


End file.
